A Ship of Dreams
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Tom Hiddleston x Reader. Dare to live the daring dream of love and adventure when you meet Tom on the legendary Ship of Dreams. ((Tom is not famous in this)) Rated T for Sensuality. Keep a tissue box close. For effect, listen to Titantic instrumental theme or Lorde Team piano instrumental while reading. R&R Please!
1. The Possibility of Adventure

You get out of the coach you've arrived in, the cool breeze blowing through your hair. You lift your hat to gaze up at the ship. It was huge, majestic, and strong. You admire it.

"Hurry on, darling, we don't have all day," says Chris Hemsworth. You extend your hand out to your fiancé. You're about to embark on a journey overseas back to America. You step on board.

Right across from the ship, in the bar, there was a game of poker going on between four men, with tickets to the ship for play. There were two men from Italy, where the boat was docked, and a pair, one a blonde from America, and the other a dashing British man with light brown hair. The two Italians laid down a straight, and a pair. "Uh, Tom, they have pretty good hands… are you sure about this?" asked the American, who's name was Chris Evans. "I know what I'm doing, Chris," said the British man, whose name was Tom Hiddleston. And he laid down a full house. They got up, high fived, and cheered. They looked at the time. Five minutes until the ship left! They grabbed their coats, and ran for it. They got on just in time. The ship's whistle sounded.

The ship's loud, booming whistle sounded. Captain Downey Jr. stood at the helm. His navigator, a crewman on the ship named Barton, entered the little room behind him. "Impressive ship," he said. "I agree Barton, I agree," said the Captain, staring out at the sea proudly.

"Oh man! You totally showed those guys!" said Chris as he got on board with Tom . "It was a bit of fun, wasn't it?" said Tom, smiling.

About three hours later, the ship was out in open water, and night had fallen. Tom was lying on the bench, staring up at the stars intently. Just then, his gaze averted from the night sky over to the observation deck, where a beautiful, distressed young woman, you, were standing, staring out to sea. "What's the matter?" a voice emerged from behind you. You quickly whip around, to find yourself face to face with the most handsome man you had ever seen.

"What?" he asked with a smile. You must have been staring longer than you thought. "Nothing," you say. "I didn't mean to startle you, you just looked sad. Is something wrong?" he asked. You stand there thinking for a second. "No, and even if there was, I wouldn't tell you." "Why not?" You look stricken by the question. "Well… uh… it wouldn't be proper!" "I don't mind." "Why am I even talking to you? Please leave!" you say, frowning. He waits for a moment. "Are you sure you want me to leave? You look like you need someone to talk to." He lifts an eyebrow. You give in. "It's just… I'm set to be married the instant we get back to America from this voyage," you say as you two walk along the deck, "and don't get me wrong, my fiancé, he's very good looking, very wealthy, but… I don't know…" "You don't love him," he finished. "What kind of presumptuous statement is that? How dare you?!" You say. He lifts his eyebrow again. You sigh. "No…I guess I don't." "What are you going to do about it?" "Well, that's the thing. I don't know what to do. My whole family loves this guy, and they wouldn't know what to think if I said I didn't love him. Especially my sister, Scarlett. She's so prim and proper, she'd pack me up and ship me off to a nut farm! I mean… mental facility…" "But you can't help your feelings! Would you rather live in hope of death, the only means of escaping the dull life you're locked into, or live the daring dream of love, always in suspense of your next adventure?" The way he says 'adventure' is so tempting a thought. "I'm afraid there's no such thing as adventure for me," you say. "There's always the possibility." He whispers. "Goodnight." He walks back down to his bench, and you leave for your suite. You can't shake the feeling that man just gave you. You didn't even get his name! He made you feel like everything was going to be okay, that- "Darling?" your thoughts are interrupted. Chris Hemsworth comes out of the bathroom. "How does my suit look?" "Oh, perfect, just wonderful!" You answer absentmindedly. He looks as you. "Are you wearing **that** to the banquet?" The banquet! It completely escaped your mind! "Oh my, I'm afraid I don't feel very well…" you lie. "But you can't miss this! This is the welcoming banquet, where we are to reveal our engagement!" That actually made you sick to your stomach. "Oh, darling, can't it wait? I feel simply horrible!" you say. He had on a look of annoyance. "You may stay here for tonight, but tomorrow, I wish to attend a dinner with my wife to be," he said, getting ready. He stopped buttoning up his jacket. "Where were you?" he asked. "Out looking at the stars." "Quite a long time to be staring at beads of white against black." "I find them romantic." You say. He looks at you, trying to understand. "No matter. Rest well." He leaves, and shuts the door behind him. Finally! You think. As you prepare for bed, get into it, and close your eyes, you can hear that man's words echoing in your mind. "There's always the possibility…"


	2. Meet Me

You wake to the sunlight streaming through the port window. Chris had already gotten up and left, leaving behind a note that read "gone down for meeting." You toss it down. Ugh! You think. Another dull meeting with all the dull high society people. You get dressed in a pale blue morning dress with a white shawl. As you open you're the door to the deck, the strong wind blows your skirt up a bit. You look around, embarrassed. Oh! You think. Maybe I should go up and check the observation deck… No… what am I doing? I don't even know him, and I shouldn't know him. But you decide to look anyway. You make sure to carefully hoist your skirt as you climb the stairs. You peek up and-your heart sinks. He's not there. "Looking for someone?" says a voice behind you. You're so surprised that you slip on the step, and tumble backward. He catches you, his hand fitting perfectly around your waist. You take a moment to register in your mind everything that's going on, and realizing, you blush deeply and quickly stand up, smoothing your dress. "Uh, no," you say, "I was actually looking for the restaurant." "Up here? On the observation deck?" "Well… not exactly." He smiles at you. "So, have you told him yet?" "Oh...No. Not yet." He looks deep into your eyes, but doesn't say anything else on the subject. "Speaking of restaurants, would you like to have a bite sometime?" he asked you. The question hits you like a brick. "I-I can't. You know I can't." "Meet me here tonight, 10:00 PM, at the front of the ship," he said with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "My name's Tom, by the way. Tom Hiddleston."

You both part ways, you going down to the banquet hall for lunch. You feel tingly inside. This is preposterous! You think. This is highly inappropriate! But you can't deny the feeling he gives you when you're around him, you're little glimmer of want for more of him. "Ah! Darling!" says Chris. "Glad you could make it!" You sit down next to him. "Everyone, we have an announcement." Oh no! You think. "Darling, I have a better idea," you whisper, "why not wait until the day after tomorrow, so we can make the announcement at the ceremonial tea." He thought for a moment. "Yes.. I suppose that would be fitting." He sat back down. Sitting to your left was your sister, Scarlett. She looked at you. "You've been acting very distant lately," she said. "Is everything alright? Because you know sweetheart, if it's about your wedding, you don't have to worry about a thing! Everything's covered-" "Well maybe it's not about my wedding!" you snap at her. Was this all she cared about? Your stupid wedding?! You get up from the table. "I'm very tired. I must rest," you say as you walk away, your sister watching you with shocked eyes. As you get into your room, you throw yourself onto the bed. I wish I could run away from my life, my duties, my expectations! You think, and roll over. Maybe my dreams will be adventurous!

You wake up to the gleam of stars shining in from the port window above you, and remember the meeting. You jump out of bed, and spend a long time trying to decide what to wear, in the end settling for a rose coloured dress of velvet. Just as you are about to leave, the door opens. It's Chris. He looks at you. "Why so dressed up?" he asks. "Uh, no reason!" you say quickly, "but I must be on my way, I have something to do." "What?" "Well… I was going to pick up, uh.." "You're not going anywhere." Chris said flatly. You look at him in desperation. "But-" "No." He says firmly. "I've had enough of you looking up at the stars. It dulls you senses!" You knew there was no way out. You sit down on the bed, taking your pearl necklace off, rolling the pearls around between your fingers. If only he could know, could understand…" you think. You're surprised to feel a single tear roll down your cheek.

It was just 10 now, and Tom was waiting at the bench in front of the ship. Chris Evans walked by. "Hey man! What's up?!" "Oh Chris! I'm good, yeah! Just waiting for someone." "Aha! Nice goin'! Who?" "She's with the extremely rich man with the golden hair." "Woah man! You are good! Doesn't get much better than her!" Tom smiles. "She is quite a beautiful lady…" "Well, I'll talk to you later then, my friend!" Chris says as he walks away. Tom looks around, checks his watch, and looks around again, then looks up at the stars. "Do I even have a chance?" he says to himself.


	3. Flying

You turn over and look at the clock. You feel ready to burst from anger and frustration. You check Chris again. He's asleep! You silently celebrate, then quietly creep up to the door and out. As you reach the top of the stairs, you check to see if he's still there, silently hoping. There he was, sitting on the same bench, facing the sea, with two cappuccinos on a platter. You walk up behind him. "Looking for someone?" You say playfully. He turns, and gives a huge beaming smile. "I knew you'd come! Oh, where are my manners, here, I bought some coffee if you want." "Thanks," you say as you sip one. It tastes like vanilla toffee. You look at him. "I'm so sorry I was late, my fiancé came back, I didn't know what to do, I hoped with all my heart you'd still be here but-" He puts a finger to your lips. "Look at the stars," he says. "They're so romantic!" You both say at the same time, and laugh. He looks into your eyes. You feel yourself leaning closer. "Come on!" he says, jumping up. "Let's go have an adventure!"

You follow him through the deck, holding his hand as you weave through people. He leads you to the very front of the ship, and gently moves you up to the railings. "Hold my hands, and let go of the rail," he whispers. You do as he says, and feel the wind rushing through your hair, blowing against your face. You feel on top of the world, adrenaline bursting through you. You laugh, and close your eyes. He leans into you from the side, and pulls you into a kiss. You feel your knees wobble a bit, then passionately kiss back. After a few moments, he lifts you down. "Let's have a bit of fun." You run through the ship with him, passing people quickly, almost running into a server carrying brandy. "Sorry!" you shout while laughing as he throws you a dirty look. You run past the restaurant and grab a biscuit. You run down a deck, and stop, out of breath, to eat your biscuits. Just as you stop, the door to a room opens. It's your sister! She sees you. You and Tom look at each other, and run down the hall. "Stop!" shouts Scarlett, running after you two. You round the corner, nearly running into a couple. "Terribly sorry!" shouts back Tom. You giggle. When you think you've lost your sister, you stop by the pool. "I'm guessing that was your sister!" he said, laughing. "How'd you know?" you said jokingly. "Can we trust her?" "I think so." He smiles, and brushes your hair away from your face. "Meet me here tomorrow night, right in front of the pool." "When?" "When you can see the reflection of the stars in the water." You gaze at Tom's features. How could one man be so perfect? His defined cheekbones, his deep blue eyes, his lips that fit perfectly into yours… you wanted more of him. "Will you meet me then?" he asks. You smile with certainty. "Yes."

He walks you back to your deck, and turns to you. "Until tomorrow night, my sweet." He kisses you on the cheek. You go into your room, scrambling to wipe the dreamy look off your face, just in case. You marvel at the thought of how fast your love has escalated with Tom. This was the perfect definition of love at first sight. Maybe everything did happen for a reason. You quietly enter the room. It's dark, and Chris is still sleeping. You get under the covers. It's amazing that a man you just met and you have more intimacy than you and your fiancé! You close your eyes, and feel yourself drift off into a happy slumber, in anticipation for tomorrow.


	4. Anticipation of Tonight

You feel Chris shake you from your sleep. "Wake up, darling, we have a long day. We must prepare for the announcement of our wedding tomorrow." You open your eyes. "I'm coming," you say. You feel groggy and half asleep as you pick your dress for the day. Then you remember! You're supposed to meet with Tom tonight at the pool! This immediately brings a wide smile to your face. "What are you smiling about?" asks Chris. You take offense to this. "Do I need a reason to SMILE?" you ask. "I was merely asking," he replied. You choose a green dress. "I'll be downstairs," he said. He had begun to notice your loss of interest in him. He didn't seem to care, though. He wasn't about to cancel the engagement. He married for status, not love. He opened the door, and left. Soon after, you followed down to the dining hall. You sat down quietly next to your sister. She looks at you disapprovingly, and leans in. "I won't tell anyone of what I saw last night, if you promise never to repeat such an immature act." "But, Scarlett, I think I may love him. True love, sister!" She looks at you in disbelief. "There is no such thing as 'true love,' my vain little sister, and you'd do well to remember that! Now promise you will never see that man again!" You nod slowly, falsely promising. But there was no way you were about to give up the one chance you had at real, true love. You spent the next couple of hours dully chatting with some wealthy people you didn't even know and had never heard of, with a fake, glamorous smile pasted on your face. You felt trapped, and utterly bored out of your mind. You see Scarlett eyeing you meaningfully.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when you left the drinking room for the deck. As you and Chris walk to the top, you talk. "We will have the biggest wedding known round the city!" he says. "Everyone will know us as high class!" You look at him. "Splendid!" He didn't seem to care about you, only marrying you for a wife to show off. How offensive! You think. As you reach the deck, you see the sunlight glint off the shimmering water of the pool. You sit down at the table, and ask for a white wine spritzer. Chris sits down next to you. You watch the waves go by as everyone talks politics and business. You feel yourself dozing off a little, but catch yourself just in time. What a bore, you think. After another few hours, you look out at the horizon, and the sun was close to setting. "Well, I'm off to bed," you say. "Big day tomorrow!" You leave.

Once you get into the room, you slip your dress off, pick out a new white one, and put it on. You decide to wear nothing underneath it. But you must wait until most are asleep. You crawl under the covers, and wait. Over the span of an hour, Chris came, and went to sleep. You make sure he's asleep, and slip out the door. It's chilly in the night air, especially with your choice of clothing. You hurry out, and sit by the pool. You realize you're the only one out there.


	5. Special Intimacy

After about 5 minutes, Tom appears at the stairs. He's wearing a pale blue shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and black pants. Immediately when you see him, you warm up. He looks at you, smiling with raised eyebrows. "I can't even imagine to words how beautiful you look in this moment," he says, stroking his hand against your cheek. His smooth British accent paralyzes you. He leans in intimately, and you feel his lips overlap yours in a deep and loving kiss. You put your hand behind his head, and get so wrapped up in the moment that you don't feel yourself falling. You slip into the pool. "Ah!" you shout, and laugh. The water was cool, it made you feel alive. Tom laughs at you, and you pull him in with you. *SPLASH* He resurfaces. His curly hair sticks to his forehead. He swims away to the other side of the pool, and you follow. He wraps his arms around you, and it starts to rain. You two burst out into giggles. He splashes you. You cup water in your palms, and toss it in his face. You close your eyes, letting yourself float. This is the most fun you've had in your life. Tom gets out, and pulls you up with him. His clothes are completely soaked through, hugging his body. You could see the defined grooves in his chest and arms… He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, holding it over you to protect you from the rain. "Come on!" he says over the storm. You smile, and follow. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry, I believe all the coffee shops are closed for the night!" he says. "That's alright. You'll keep me warm." You reply. He smiles lovingly. "Come, I've got to show you this place I found!"

He leads you down to the furnace room. It's empty. You look around. "It's the heating room," he says, "for heating all the high class passengers' mattresses."

You shut the door, and look at him, the soft orange glow illuminating his flawless figure. He returns your gaze. You drop his shirt he put over you, and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You close your eyes as you feel his hands crawling up your back. You feel his lips gently caress your neck, as you lean into him, and run your hands through his wet hair. You both lay down on a mattress. He envelops your lips in a kiss, as he pulls your body closer to his. Warmth radiates through you as he whispers softly in your ear, "I love you." He slowly runs his fingers up and down your leg, as you massage your hands through his chest. He leads you back into his lips, and you feel his lower lip graze your chin. The last thing you remember are his passionate blue eyes staring deep into yours, into your heart. You close your eyes, letting his love take you over.


	6. Get Ready for the Banquet

You open your eyes. What time is it? You think. At the moment, you couldn't care less. You turn, and find Tom lying next to you. He opens his eyes, sensing your stir. "Morning, beautiful," he says with his sweet smile. "Good morning," you say back, leaning over and kissing him. Being the furnace room, your clothes had dried out by now. "Let's go, before someone catches us in here," you say. He guides your lips into one more kiss, and gets up. "That was the best adventure I've ever had," you say. He looks at you. "I've travelled the world, seen it's great wonders and Earth's greatest beauties, but you outdo all of them by far. All the adventures I've been on through my travels- last night topped them all." He says as he runs his hand through your hair. You hug him tightly. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to you. You get up.

When you get upstairs to your room, Chris was sitting there, waiting for you. "Where were you? No, don't answer that- I know where you were. Scarlett told me everything." All the colour drains from your face, and your heart skips a beat. She must have seen you two last night in the pool. It seems she knows you well enough to know you weren't going to listen to her. "What am I supposed to do about this, huh?!" he yells. He smashes a mug. He takes your wrist, and leans into you. "I don't care about your feelings, and regardless of a loveless marriage, I WILL have you as my wife." He releases his grip. "Get ready for the banquet tonight, as we WILL be announcing our engagement then." He opens the door, and leaves. You soak in all that just happened, and throw yourself on the bed, crying.

You open your eyes. They are red from crying. It's already 5:00 PM! The banquet is in an hour! You get up, and look in the mirror. You have a lot to do, and you feel utterly miserable. For a moment, you reminisce in the memories of last night, but then dismiss them.


	7. Iceberg

An hour later, you escort yourself down the grand staircase to the banquet hall. As you gracefully step down each stair, you feel your long dress trail behind you, as the waves of your hair cascade down over your shoulders. The doorman opens the doors for you as you enter the room.

You sit down, and take a sip of brandy, avoiding all eye contact with Scarlett or Chris. You eat your dinner quietly, but don't finish, for you have a nervous feeling filling up your stomach. Your brain is in a mad scramble to think up another excuse to put off the announcement.

As everyone finishes, Chris stands up. "We have an announcement to make!" he says, standing you up with him. You feel like you're going to throw up. "We are getting-" You blurt out the first excuse you can think of. "ICEBERG!" you say, pointing out the large windows of the ship to the open ocean. You're flushed with relief as everyone turns. "How could you have seen so far away?" asks the waiter. "What?" "Just as you said, iceberg, dead ahead!" You run to the window, and peer out. There was an actual iceberg, and the ship was heading straight for it! "Calm down, miss, it's a good thing you noticed it when you did, I'll call the Cap'n," said the waiter. But there was no way the ship would have time to steer away from that. You start to turn and run to the upper deck, but feel Chris's hand grab your arm. You turn. He stares at you intensely. "If you leave now, I won't be here when you come back." You look him straight in the eye, and jerk your arm away. You pick up your long skirt and run up the stairs to the deck. You look around frantically for Tom, but you can't find him. You don't know which room he's in, or if he even has a room, so you ask the first person you see walking by. "Excuse me, sir," you stop a man with blonde hair. "Do you by any chance at all know of a Tom Hiddleston? He's tall, light brown curly hair-" "Tom?" The man was Chris Evans. "Of course I know him, I came with him. He's a good friend!" Your heart beats rapidly with hope. "Do you know where I can find him?" "I'm sorry, ma'm, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Your face falls. "Thank you," you say. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help," he says. You smile, and tell him not to worry. You hurry away. As you run through the deck, a strong, cold wind blows your hair viciously around. The ship must be getting into the far north now, where water was about -3 degrees, where you could only survive for a short period of time if submerged. "TOM!" you call out. You feel tears welling up in your eyes, as your desperation turns to panic. You have to warn him! You call his name again. "TOM!" Still nothing. A crewman approaches you. It's Barton. "Everything alright, miss?" he asks. "The ship is heading straight for an iceberg!" you shout. "Iceberg? Ha! None of those in these waters, miss." You point to it. "Oh my… FULL TURN, ICEBURG DEAD AHEAD!" he yells to the navigator as he grabs your arm. "You must get to a life boat right away! EVACUATE THE SHIP!" he calls. You try to get away. "No, I can't, there's someone-" "We'll get everyone off the ship, don't worry, he says as he ushers you to one of the boats. "NO!" you shout as you wrestle free of his grip, running all the way down to the bottom deck. People were beginning to pour out now. "TOM?!" you shout again.


	8. It's Sinking!

Suddenly, you hear your name being called somewhere off in the distance. "Tom?!" Then, you feel hands wrap around your waist and sweep you off your feet. It's Tom. He kisses you all over your face. "I was so terribly worried- did you see it too?" he asks, his eyebrows knit in concern. "Yes!" you say, crying tears of pure relief. "I thought I'd never see you again!" You bury your head in his chest, and he puts a hand behind your head. He lifts your head up, and looks at you. "When we get off this ship, I'm getting off with you, and we will never worry about being apart, ever, ever again my love." He says, each word caressing your ears. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continues. "When we get back… will you… become my wife? I, I have no ring, presently, but-" You strongly embrace him. He hugs back. "Come," he says after a few moments. "We must get to safety." You take off your shoes, and he takes your hand, leading you up the stairs.

Suddenly, you feel a large *BAM* and the whole ship shakes. Tom steadies you. "We must've hit!" you cry. Then, a large piece of the wall breaks off in front of you two, completely blocking your way to the upper deck. You both turn around, running down the hall to find another way out. As you run, you see something coming down in front of you. Water! The ship was beginning to fill up. Suddenly, it hits your leg as it rushes past you. As you try to run back, your long dress trail gets caught up underneath you, and weighs you down. You slip and fall under the water. It's freezing cold, and the abrupt, icy temperature sends a shock through your body. More and more water is coming through now, and is starting to fill the first floor passageway rapidly. Now it's up to your neck. Tom tries to grab your hand, but the force of the water pulls you apart from him. As the water almost fills to the ceiling, you gasp for the last breath before the last of the air is filled. You try to hold your breath and try to swim toward the stairs, but the water is so cold that your muscles are freezing up. You panic, and begin to lose air. Just then, you feel Tom's gentle grip around your wrist, and feel him pull you toward the stairs, fighting against the current. You can faintly see him trying his hardest to remove the piece of wall. As you move past it underwater, your dress gets caught on it. Tom swims over, and tries to get it unstuck, but it forced to rip your dress up to the knees. He carries you weakly up to the next floor, and lays you down. He touches your face softly, trying to wake you, but there you lie, motionless and cold on the ground. You wake with a start, coughing. "Are you okay?" Tom is kneeling over you, with that concerned look on his face. "Yes, thank you," you say. "Where'd you learn to swim like that?" "A summer in Bora Bora," he says, laughing. "Let's go to the top deck where we can get on a boat!" you say, getting up. You run up two more floors. On the navigation level, you see Captain Downey Jr., leaning against the wheel with a glass of scotch. You half smile, admiring his bravery.

As you come to the top deck, you see hoards of people trying to get onto life boats. On one of the life boats, you see your sister and Chris Hemsworth, who must have sneaked on, sitting together. They didn't even come back for you! "WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!" a voice yells. Tom looks at you, and takes your hand in his. "Go. I'll find another way off the ship. Love always finds a way." You shake your head. "No. No, I'm not leaving you!" "You must, my sweet, I won't let you stay with me here!" He kisses you one last time, and during that kiss, all the chaos around you seems to go silent. "I love you," says Tom, and puts you in a boat. As your boat begins to descend, you look up through teary eyes, and see his face staring down at you, smiling optimistically. You stand up, and take the jump back to the ship. You almost fall down the long drop to the icy water below, but Tom grabs your arm, and hoists you up. "I can't live without you," you whisper to him. He looks at you. "You should have gone, you know. But now that you're here, we'll stay together; I promise we'll find a way out together."

As you walk through the ship again, you see Chris Evans running toward you two. "Guys! What are you still doing here? The ship's gonna crack in half!" "We're trying to find another way out, only women and children allowed on the boats!" says Tom. "Well hurry!" replies Chris, as he turns away. "Chris!" says Tom. Chris turns around. "I will always hold you in the highest regards," he says, knowing he will probably never see him again, as he was staying behind helping people get off the ship. Chris smiles. "Go!"

You didn't need to be told twice. You start to run, to the other side of the ship, hoping to find something there, when you hear a loud, sickening *CRACK* Everyone goes quiet. You're horrified to see that the ground underneath you is cracking down the middle, separating you and Tom from each other. You look around desperately as your hand starts to slip from his. You muster all your strength, and jump over the growing crack into Tom's embrace. As the ship continues to break apart, you and Tom rush to the rim and hold on. The ship starts to tilt. "No matter what happens, you must promise never to let go of me!" Tom says. You grab onto his arm and the railing. "I promise," you whisper. As the ship tilts even more, the people around you also holding onto the railing start to let go, and fall. You feel so scared. How could this be happening? Then you look over at Tom, and just seeing his face reassures you. You try your hardest to hold on, but after awhile, you feel your hands start to slip. Tom's eyes worriedly dart to you just as your fingers let go. You feel yourself falling, down, down, down. The last thing you see is Tom letting go and falling after you. Your eyes close as you hit the water, the freezing cold icy liquid spreading all over you like a thousand pinpricks.

What seemed about a minute later, you open your eyes. Tom is beside you, pulling you over to a piece of floating debris. You can see your breath in the air, and his too. As he pushes you up on top of it, he realizes only one person can fit on it. He swallows. You fade in and out, seeing bits of the night sky, the stars glowing faintly above you. You lose all consciousness.


	9. I Love You

About 10 minutes later, you wake up. Everything is so eerily quiet. You look down, to find Tom floating beside the debris you're laying on, shivering just like you. "Tom?" He looks up at you, smiling his sweet smile. His lips are an icy blue, and icicles have formed on the ends of his hair and eyelashes. "H-how are y-you?" he asks. "Cold." "M-me too." You look around, and realize this water was too cold to survive after a long period of time. You try to pull him up onto the wood with you, but he stops you. "I w-won't fit," he says. You look down at him, and he pulls your hands closer to his mouth, and breathes the last of his warm air he has in him in attempt to warm you up. "You m-must promise me to have s-so many more adventures in your l-life, your long, h-happy life," he says. "With you to share them with," you add. He just smiles. "I l-love you. You're the b-best thing that ever h-happened to m-me." He kisses your hands, and reaches into his chest pocket. "You l-left this in m-my jacket last n-night," he says, smiling. He hands you your pearl necklace, and you take it. "Now, j-just close your eyes, and a b-boat will be here for us s-soon." You do as he says, and lie on your back, trying to forget the biting cold, grasping his hand tightly. "I'll never let go of you, my princess. I've got you forever," you hear him whisper. You feel yourself drift off into a peaceful dream. In the dream, you and Tom are getting off together at the ship dock, and he gets down on one knee and presents you with a ring. You then get married with lots of flowers and music, and as you passionately kiss and laugh together, the dream ends and you wake up. ((Skip to the very last chapter now if you would like a happy ending.))

You see a boat off in the distance, and look down at Tom. He was sleeping as well. "Tom!" You whisper happily, the cold almost blocking your voice. You put your hand to his face. It's ice cold. "Tom!" you whisper, a little louder, shaking his shoulder. "A boat has come for us, Tom, just like you said! Tom?" He wasn't opening his eyes. A sense of dread and worry built up inside of you. "Tom?!" you shake him. He still doesn't wake up. You squeeze your eyes shut, and let a single tear roll down your frostbitten cheek. You pull your hands up to your chest. "I've got you always, Tom. Don't ever forget me." You let go of his hands gently, gazing into his perfect face once more, as you watch him float deeper and deeper, farther and farther away from you. More tears roll down your cheek. You open your palm, and there almost frozen to your right hand was your pearl necklace. You look at it, kiss it, and toss it down after your love, letting it drift down beneath the cold sea, shimmering in the moonlight. You take a moment, just watching the waves, observing the beautiful, _romantic_ stars. After a bit, you flip over in the direction of the boat. It had turned, getting farther away now. "Hey!" you try to shout. "Come back!" But the waves lapping drown you out, and the cold takes the breath right out of you. You can't feel the lower half of your body now. Then you hear Tom's voice in your memory, empowering you to try again. You gather all the strength inside of you, and yell "HEY!" The person in the boat turns, and immediately starts paddling back. You roll over onto your back again, silently thanking Tom. You stare up at the sky, and as you close your eyes, you think you see a shooting star.

In your whole life, you went on to embark on many, many exciting adventures. You lived your life happily, never letting the memory of Thomas William Hiddleston escape your mind.


	10. Alternate Happy Ending

~Happy Ending~

You see a boat off in the distance. You run your finger across his cheek. It's ice cold. "Tom!" you whisper. He opens his eyes. "The boat came back for us, just like you said!" you say, smiling. He smiles with you, amd pulls your hands to his chest. You both look up to the stars, shivering together, and wait for the boat to come bring you to safety.

When you make shore, your dream comes true. Thomas William Hiddleston proposes to you, and you two get married. You had a long and happy life, filled with endless love and adventure.


End file.
